Special Blood
by Sueona
Summary: Atem is forced to go to the auction. To everyone shock, he buys a human pet. What will this human bring to Atem and his family? Atem/Yugi, Seth/Kaiba, maybe other mix pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. I make no profit from this story.

Warnings: Angst, slavery.

Pairings: Atem/Yugi, Seth/Kaiba

Chapters: 1/?

Summary: Atem is forced to go to the auction. To everyone shock, he buys a human pet. What will this human bring to Atem and his family?

Notes: Hello readers. This is the first chapter and I need comments on this one. I am not sure about this story and would like to know what your thoughts are on this story. Also should I keep the pairing, Atem/Yugi and Seth/Kaiba or I should I add a mix up pairing too.

The air was thick, smoke clouded the large room. People, well if you called them that were drinking heavy. The scent of blood everywhere making him thirty but he sat down still. He usually didn't come around the auction ever. His companion would have no as an answer, forcing him to go. He crossed his legs, looking bored as the auction started to go. The first person was a young girl, maybe in her early twenties, long black hair with piercing gold eyes. She was nude and her face was lowered to the ground as the creatures in the room whistled. He rolled his eyes, asking himself why he came again. He was the most powerful vampire that ever walked the earth. He knew there weren't many humans and he also knew some humans had a special gene that allowed a vampire to feed from them and they would never die from the blood loss. He heard yells as the bidding rose in number, but it wasn't high. The girl didn't interest him in the least. He was bored out of his mind. It would have been good if his companion came with him but the second powerful vampire sneered out something about teaching his pet to behave. Ruby eyes glanced around the room, watching as the highest bid paddle went up. The man looked onto the woman in lust. He went back to staring to the front.

The trader spoke, "One thousand dollars, going once, twice, sold to Aoki-san."

He rolled his eyes, knowing the name very well. If he remembered right, Aoki had at least five other pets at home, making this woman his sixth. The next person who walked onto the stage was dressed, making the creatures hiss in disappointment. He tilted his head as he stared at the human who had every part of his body covered. He found it strange to see that since usually every human being sold was dragged out nude.

The trader spoke, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is a rare gem. He has not been touched and only his buyer will see him completely bare."

Aoki hissed out loud, "How are we supposed to know what we are getting?"

Everyone in the room agreed with him. He crossed his leg over the other leg and spoke unable to stop his voice, "I'll buy him for one million dollars." He could sense the boy was in his teens and the trader wasn't lying, the boy hasn't been touched. It also meant the teen wasn't trained in anything either. Everyone in the room became silent.

The trader looked around, speaking, "Any other bids?"

No one said a word or raised their paddle. Yes, they had the money to go over his bid but everyone usually stayed clear of him. Every vampire knew his story. He defeated the one who created him.

The trader muttered, "Sold for one million dollars to Atem-san."

Everyone stared at him in silence. No one said a word as the boy was dragged and pushed to his feet. He was given a ticket to pay his due after the show. He nodded his head, looking down at the teen. He lifted the chin to see breathtaking purple eyes staring right at him. He let go and ordered a drink of blood as he stayed for the rest of the show. He would love to leave the place but it was best to stay through the whole thing after buying himself a pet. He never did before and he wasn't sure why he did now. Many thought he cared for humans but that was lost on him a long time ago. He learned he must feed from humans. He learned he was powerful to stay alive from everyone. He learned to not to care for humans at all. It took another two hours as the auction was done with. He stood up, cracking his neck. He pulled his pet up from the ground by the chains walking forward to pay the amount. He pulled out his check book, writing the amount down. He walked out into the night air, finally able to breathe right. He didn't like smoke. Only one person in his house hood smoke and he went outside to do it. He pulled the teen toward his limo. He made sure the boy got inside as he slid in after him, ordering to be taken home. He asked, overlooking the teen, "What is your name?"

"I don't have one." The boy spoke softly. He knew nothing of his life. He was given to the trader when he was a baby. He always heard the women whisper he was like a gem.

"No name. Well I have something to call you. I think Yugi will suit you." Atem responded as he leaned back in his seat.

"Yugi." The teen rolled the name over his tongue. It sounded like a nice name. He wasn't sure what the auction was about. He only knew he had to serve the one who bought him. Would he have duties? Would he be a meal and that is it?

Atem glanced out the window, speaking, "I figure you were never trained to serve a vampire."

"No I was not." Yugi answered as his fingers rubbed together, nerves. He felt a drawn to the vampire sitting across him, but he wished to know what he would have to do. He heard whispers from other humans how vampires treated them horribly.

Atem sensed the fear and nervous. He turned his ruby eyes on the teen. He stated calmly, "In my house hood, the pets go to school and better their human life. So you will be signed up for high school. There is another human who is about your age. He belongs to my companion. Only one other person you will follow the orders from. You will give me your blood when I am hungry." He turned his head back to the window, watching the streets go by as it drove down the road to go back to the mansion. He continued, "There is another kid. I will warn you, the other pet will protect him with his life and will not stop from doing harm to anyone who tries to harm him. They are brothers and it is impossible to break their family bond."

Yugi nodded his head and kept silent. His owner looked deep in thought. What would it be like to live a life as a pet to a vampire? The limo stopped in front of a huge mansion. He was pulled out of the limo and made to walk up the stairs to the front door. He walked inside, looking around. He heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. He stared at the other teen who was staring back coldly. Those blue eyes showed only coldness.

"No way." A teen mumbled, shocked to move. He was trying to escape his owner and he ran right into Atem who had the boy beside him. As long as he has been in the house hood, Atem has never got a pet before.

"Hello Kaiba. Where is your owner Seth?" Atem asked, not waiting long to see his companion come down the stairs with his trade mark smirk in place. The smile disappeared and those deep blue eyes widened to see the other teen beside him. He released the chain and remarked, "We need to get these chains off of him and set up a room for him."

"I told you to go but I never thought you would buy a pet." Seth remarked still in shock. His pet stood there, crossing his arms in front of his chest, staring down the other teen. He ordered, "Seto, get the chain cutters."

"Do it yourself." Kaiba growled lowly.

"Do not make your punishment worse by your mouth." Seth responded calmly. Kaiba glared at him and walked away. He finished climbing down the stairs, remarking, "He is clothed. Usually they are bare when you buy them."

"He is special, it would seem." Atem replied as his glaze turned to the teen who was trying to hide behind him. He introduced, "This is my companion, Seth. You will follow his orders like my own."

Yugi looked at the other vampire and nodded his head. He thought it best not to say a word. The other teen came out with a cutter. He was ordered to raise his hands and he did what he was ordered. He rubbed his wrists when the chains were taken off of him. He saw the teenager lean against the wall with his arms crossed.

"I would love to see what is under those clothes." Seth chuckled, hearing his pet hissing lowly. He turned his eyes to Kaiba and smirked. He watched as his pet walked down the hall. He laughed, "Excuse me, Atem. I have someone to keep in line." He followed the teenager down the hall with a smirk on his face.

Atem shook his head and started to head up the stairs as he called, "Yugi, come. I need to check you out and show you are owed." He heard running footsteps coming after him. He entered his large room, letting the teen inside. He shut the door and ordered, "Strip."

Yugi felt his face went red. He has never had anyone see him bare. He was only taught how to read, write and the basic stuff. He took off the veil covering his head and moved his foot back and forth.

Atem saw the other could be a mirror to him. He sighed, "Everything, Yugi."

Yugi felt more heat come on his face as he started to do what he was ordered. It was embarrassing. He never showed anyone his skin before. He dropped the shirt and went to take off his pants. He squirmed as the creature circled him, humming. He wished to cover himself up. Those ruby eyes seemed like they were trying to steal his soul.

Atem circled the teen, sensing the human being nervous. He didn't see one mark on the teen. He stood in front, tilting the pale neck to the side. He must admit he was attracted to the human, making him crave the other. He leaned forward, teasing the flesh with his fangs. He felt the pulse speed up. He warned, "This will hurt but remain still. It will go away in a few moments." He didn't let the other time to pull away and he sunk his fangs into the skin. Two hands tried to push away as the teen gave off a scream. The blood that entered his mouth was so sweet he knew he could get addicted to it.

Yugi felt his hands grabbed and tears fell down his eyes as he felt the pain. When would this be over with? He felt the fangs pull out a tongue licking at the bite. He was released and he wanted to hide but he stood there, waiting for what would happen next. His eyes were closed tightly. He heard his owner moving around the room and some stuff being tossed aside. Fingers ran across his neck, making him shiver. Then he felt something circle his neck and he realized it was a collar. He stood very still, not wanting his new owner upset with him for disobeying. He felt a warm fluffy robe wrap around his body.

Atem sighed, "Sadly, drinking will have pain to it." He pulled Yugi out of the room, heading down the hall. He nodded his head as he picked one of the rooms, three doors down from his room. He unlocked the door with his key, walking inside with his pet. The bed was a middle size and it was under the window. He responded, "For a few days it will be hectic with getting you your own clothes and stuff you wish to have. I will also have to enroll you into the high school. You will go to the same school Kaiba does." Yugi nodded his head. He stated coldly, "There is one rule that you must follow no matter what. The collar will only come off if I take it off. If it is off any other time, you will be punished. Do I make myself clear?"

Yugi meek out, "Yes." Was this going to be a horrible experience? He stared down at the ground as his owner left and came back inside with some stuff in his arms. It was tossed onto the bed and glanced over to see some clothes.

"I know it might not be your style but it will suit you for a while. For right now, I will come to get you when dinner is ready. Later on, I will put my power over you soon enough. So I can call you on will." Atem remarked, thinking over everything. He nodded his head toward the other door and explained, "That is your private bathroom. You may take a bath if you wish. Dress afterwards." He started to walk to the door once the teen nodded his head. He shut the door, locking it. The last thing he needed was losing the pet since he did not do the mark to have the boy's mind linked with his. He walked down the hallway, stopping as he sensed Kaiba walking toward him. He grabbed the arm, asking, "What did you do this time to have him chasing you around the entire mansion?"

"I didn't do a damn thing." Kaiba hissed, trying to pull his arm away from the creature. He heard footsteps walking toward them and sneered, "Let go."

"Disobeying with your mouth again." Seth sighed in disappointment. He glanced around and asked, "Where is your pet, Atem?" He grabbed Kaiba's arm before he moved again, holding him still.

"I have him in his room until dinner is served. I will still have to set up the mind link." Atem explained, noting Kaiba's shiver, no doubt remembering when he was marked with it.

A loud voice stopped their conversation all together, "Big brother, I'm home!"

Kaiba kneed him in his knee and walked down away, down the stairs. Seth hissed lowly and he heard a chuckle from Atem. He muttered, "He'll regret that later. I would teach him now but Mokuba is here." He waved his hand and left his creator alone in the hallway.

Atem shook his head and entered his room to clean up the mess he made before. He heard laughter from the young child as he talked about his day. They were a sad case. Sold off by a man they believed would protect them. He glared at the wall, remembering that man. It was good that Seth let loose his anger and killed the man. He walked to the window, sighing. He would need to do the mark and that was going to hurt the human he bought. He shook his head, muttering, "Growing soft never suited me."

In the pet's room, Yugi flopped down on the bed, dressed. He tried the door to find it locked. He sighed. It didn't make a difference to him. He was always locked in a room. He laid back on the bed, staring up the ceiling. He was bored like he has been for so many times. At least back in the trade market, he was taught human life. Of course, he was never taught anything about servicing a vampire. He only knew that only the humans who held the gene that would never run out of blood was sold. The humans who didn't have the gene weren't so lucky. Some of them never came back.

An hour later, Seth sat down seeing Mokuba chatting about his day with Kaiba. Atem sat down, telling the teen with him to sit down. He started to eat, staring at his own pet. He felt the tension in Kaiba from him watching his every move.

Mokuba put down his fork and asked, "What did you do this time, Seto?"

"Nothing." Kaiba replied as he leaned back in his chair.

"You had to do something for him to be staring at you like that." Mokuba remarked and then said, "I rather not hear you again." He laughed, falling off his chair as he saw a blush spread across his brother's cheeks. He never had a chance to embarrass his brother and it was too much to pass up.

Seth set down his fork, speaking calmly, "Mokuba that is enough."

Mokuba got off the floor and sat on the chair, playing with his food silently. He didn't want to be tossed away from his brother.

Seth sighed, "We have a new company and he doesn't understand any of us."

Mokuba looked at the person who could mirror Atem. He smiled at him and chatted like being scolded didn't happen, "I'm Mokuba. What's your name?"

"Yugi." Yugi answered as he continued to eat. The food was wonderful and he never seen that much food before. He finished his part and before he could even blink, there was more food on his plate. He beamed up at his owner and started to eat more. He never had this much food when he was in the market place.

Seth remarked, "He is too thin."

"Why do you care? He isn't yours." Kaiba hissed slamming his fork down on the table. His brother looked at him in concern. He stood up, ready to leave the room.

"I did not excuse you, Kaiba-kun." Seth sneered.

"Go to hell, Master." Kaiba spit out as he left the room in anger.

Yugi looked around. Was it something he did? Was he given more food than the other teen? He saw Mokuba stood up, asking if he could leave. Once it was said he was allowed, he ran out. He lowered his head, apologizing, "Sorry. I didn't mean to make anyone upset."

Seth turned his eyes on the new pet, stating, "He has anger issues. It is nothing you did, child." He stood up, bowing his head to his creator, muttering, "Excuse me while I handle my pet."

Atem watched as his pet sat there, playing with his food. The maid came in, cleaning the other plates. He stood up, speaking, "Let us retire, Yugi. I am hungry more for blood than human food."

Yugi froze but stood up. He was a pet and must feed his owner. He followed Atem up the stairs to the large room. He entered the room, moving his foot to side to side. He was told to lie on the bed on his back. He found it strange but he did what he was ordered without question. His wrists were tied to the bed and his eyes widened at the creature.

Atem tied up the ankles as well. He remembered Kaiba kicked out at Seth when he tried to mind link their minds. He leaned over the teen that was shaking under him. He explained softly, "I'm going to link our minds. That way I know where you are at all times." Yugi looked at him confused and he continued with his words, "It will be painful. You have to taste my blood and us vampires have powerful blood." He grabbed the knife from the stand, slicing his wrist, using his power to keep the wound open. He opened the teen's mouth, holding the blood wrist over the mouth. Once he knew there was enough blood in the mouth, he shut it, holding it in place.

Yugi squirmed back and forth, trying not to swallow the blood but his owner would have none of that. The moment the blood went down his throat, pain sored throughout his body, making him squirm even more. His mouth was released and he screamed loudly as the pain engulfed his body. It felt like there was a fire running through his body, destroying his body from the inside to the outside. He screamed, "AHHHHH!" His head tossed back and forth. He tried to break the bonds but he couldn't. Why did the vampire do this? He felt the tears run down his face and they felt like it was a flame sliding down his face. His head was spinning and soon darkness called him.

Atem looked down, sighing in sadness. He pushed the locks out of the pale face. The pet passed out from the pain. He muttered, "It better that he passed out than stayed awake for the entire thing." He remembered that Kaiba was awake for the entire thing.

In another room, blue eyes stared out the window. His brother left him alone once he said no words. He heard the loud scream, shivering remembering the mark. There was something different in the other teen. He couldn't place his finger on it but he knew Yugi was different. He whispered to whoever would listen to his plea, "Do not destroy my life." Seth was all he had beside his brother. Seth kept them safe from all harm. Atem was the same. He closed his eyes, trying so hard to figure why the other teen rubbed him the wrong way.


	2. Author Note

Hello readers,

I have been hearing about fanfiction net taking down stories. I looked at their guild line, it would seem my stories might go down. Thought I would give you a link to Adultfanfiction net for my stories. I can also give you a link to my LJ account as well. I usually post there both times.

There is my adultfanfiction account without spaces. But if you have trouble, look under sueona there too.

members. adultfanfiction profile. php? no= 1296796584

This is my LJ account without spaces. I take all comments on it. My stories are tagged as well, sueona is my penname there as well.

sueona. livejournal 

I will continue to post, but if the story disappears, it was not by my doing. So look at the other two sites.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. I make no profit from this story.

Warnings: Angst, slavery.

Pairings: Atem/Yugi, Seth/Kaiba

Chapters: 2/?

Summary: Atem is forced to go to the auction. To everyone shock, he buys a human pet. What will this human bring to Atem and his family?

Notes: Hello readers. Sorry it took a while to update on this story. If you read this story on LJ and are a friend, I have updates on what it is happening. First, I sprained my back. It feels a lot better now, but I was in pain for a while, making it hard to focus on writing. Second, my one uncle was in the hospital, so of course I was very worried and stressed. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please do tell me what you think. Comments really help me to continue to write.

When the lights flicked on, he stood there frozen. His brother already left him be. It could only mean one other person would come inside the room. He felt arms wrap around his waist and he sneered, "Let me go, Seth."

"Such a mouth on you, pet." Seth purred into the teen's ear. He tossed Kaiba onto the bed. The heart beat was racing in his pet. Kaiba tried to move but he ordered, "Still." He climbed on top of the teen. He ran his finger over what was bare on the neck. His pet always wore turtle neck shirts to hide the collar on him. He pulled the shirt up, over the teen's head, tossing it to the floor. His finger ran over the scars on the chest and stomach. He asked, "What got into you at dinner?"

"You wanted him." Kaiba sneered, knowing that was the only thing free from Seth's control. Sadly, it would make no difference for him. Seth looked at him in the eye, promising him he would pay for his actions. He wondered if he could stand it tonight or would he beg for mercy from his owner like he usually did.

Seth chuckled softly, "You thought I wanted Yugi." Kaiba turned his head, but he refused to let his stubborn pet avoid him. He turned the chin, making mirror eyes stare at him. He sighed, "He's Atem."

"Atem fed from me." Kaiba pointed out. Why was he so upset about it? He knew the answer but didn't want to admit it. He turned his head again as those eyes were watching him, eating his soul right out of his body.

Seth pulled down the pants and boxers. He stared at the stubborn teen. He stated firmly, "He fed from you but never touched you like I do." He ran his hand up the thigh, continuing with his words, "He is Atem's pet not mine. You are mine. Stop getting jealous over it." He ran his hand up the nude body, feeling the shivers in the teen. He leaned down, whispering into Kaiba's ear, "Now on you showing such disrespect at the dinner table."

"Get off of me." Kaiba growled as he tried to push Seth away. He should already know that Seth liked him playing rough. His hands were slammed down on the bed and the creature smirked down at him. There was laughter in those blue eyes. He squirmed under the body. He didn't tell everything to his owner. Yugi was different, something wasn't right with him.

Seth chuckled, "You are really asking for it tonight." He tied the wrists to the headboard. The legs kicked out, almost kneeing him in the gut. He moved back quickly. He smirked as he tied the ankles to the end of the bed, making the legs apart. He ran his finger up the thigh, gaining another shiver from his pet. He pulled out some things from his pocket. He remarked, "I always make sure you learn your lesson. Tonight you will not find any relief even with begging." He grabbed the cock that was already excited. He rubbed his hand up and down the rod, feeling it jolt and harden in his hand. He quickly wrapped the cock ring around the cock. He chuckle, "You will learn."

In Atem's room, the creature stared out the window. Once in a while, he would glance to the bed to see if the human was awake. He shook his head. He had no choice but to make the link. It was better if the teen would remain asleep. The pain will not be done with yet. He heard words from the other room. He shook his head at Kaiba's stubbornness. He snapped his head toward the bed when he heard movement. Yugi tossed back and forth and pulled at his bounds. He remarked, "It is better for you to stop pulling at them."

Yugi begged, "Make it stop, please."

Atem walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge. Yugi continued to try to move. He leaned over the small teen, holding him in place. He sighed, "Sleep."

"Please."

"Sleep and it will be over."

Yugi felt the tears flow again. This pain was unbelievable. He couldn't stand it. He sobbed but it was hurting. He felt fingers run through his crazy hair. He closed his eyes tight, letting the darkness consume him again.

In Kaiba's room, the teen tossed his head back and forth. He felt the pleasure build inside of him but unable to find relief. He turned his head, glaring at his owner. Those mirror like eyes only laughed at him. A hand slid up his body, making it hotter by the second. He shut his eyes, trying to ignore everything. He could will it away if he wanted.

"Trying to stop your feelings." Seth chuckle as he ran his hand down the chest to the stomach. He wrapped his hand around the hard red cock, stroking it. He teased, "Should I put my fingers in you, hitting that one spot I always find that makes you see stars and moan beautifully?"

Kaiba moaned, "Seth." His mind was fogging. He was seconds away from begging. He felt cold fingers near his opening. Two shoved into him, hitting its mark right away. His entire body arched up, making a loud moan rip from his lips. His body begged for him to give in and to give Seth what he wanted.

Seth smirked down at his pet. Those eyes were clouded over in lust. The body was a pink shade now. Sweat was rolling down the entire body. Kaiba would twist and turn but he couldn't get far. It was a beautiful sight to behold. He whispered, "You are mine, the only one." He thrust the fingers in again, making the body arch. He continued with his words, "Let go and give in to the demands."

Kaiba opened his eyes that he didn't realize were shut. He stared at his owner, trying to fight back longer, but it was a losing battle. The fingers rubbed against his spot again, making his entire body jolt upwards. He moaned, "Seth."

"Have you ever moaned Atem's name? Has he ever given you this pleasure as he fed from you?" Seth questioned as he continued to thrust his fingers. Only moans escaped those lips. He froze the movement and hissed, "Answer me."

"No. Never." Kaiba cried out, so unlike him except when Seth was pleasing him. He wanted those fingers to move. He wanted release. He wanted the vampire inside of him, making him forget what he truly was, just a pet. With Seth, he felt complete, free, and alive.

As he thrust three fingers inside the tight warmth, Seth remarked calmly, "Yugi is Atem's. Even if I do feed from him, I will not touch him like I touch you." Kaiba shook his head and he sighed. He froze his movements again gaining a loud whimper. He leaned over the teen, making those clouded eyes train on him. He licked at the tears falling from those blue eyes. He sighed, "Yugi is Atem's. Atem has never disrespected me by having his way with you. I will not disrespect him in that matter either." The teen moved his head, but he turned the chin to face him again. He hissed, "You are the only one and always will be the only one. Stop being so damn stubborn and jealous."

Kaiba felt the fingers thrust in him again making white stars flash in his vision. He cried out, "Seth." Seth stood up, removing from his body. He tried to move to gain the other back. He was so hard it hurt. His legs and wrists were unbound. He pulled at his owner, far too lost to fight back. He ripped at the creature's clothes. He felt the skin against his fingers, feeling the heat sore inside of him. He needed relief. He whispered, "Please."

Seth looked at his pet, seeing he was too lost to keep on fighting. He rubbed at the hip bones. He stated, "You disrespected me at dinner. You also disrespected Atem."

"Please."

Seth ordered, "Ride me and touch yourself but do not remove the cock ring." Kaiba whimpered as he saddled him. He closed his eyes as his cock was engulfed into tight heat. He ran his hands up the legs. He opened his eyes, ordering, "Do what I told you to, pet."

Kaiba felt full at last but he knew this was not the end. This was punishment for his actions. His mind was already losing focus. He rubbed his cock, moving his hips. He lifted up and slammed down. Could he gain relief from his owner soon? He rocked up and down, continuing to stroke himself. He took a risk to glance to see Seth's eyes staring straight at him. Every time the thick cock hit his one spot, he would moan loudly. He couldn't take it anymore. He begged like a dog in heat, "Please. Seth. Master. My owner. Please." He was slammed onto his back. Seth slammed into him, making him arch, screaming, "SETH!"

Seth whispered into the ear, "From now on, you will respect all in this house hood. You will look after the new pet." Kaiba turned his head and he gripped the chin tightly. He thrust in hard, making the teen moan his name again. He continued with his words firmly, "He. Is. Atem's." He thrust a few more times and stopping. He asked, "Have I made myself clear?" When no answer came but those hips squirmed, he held down the hips, growling, "Answer me or I leave you like this."

Kaiba knew those words were not just a threat but a promise. He couldn't be able to keep this up. He did it once and it was so horrible, he couldn't think straight. He choked out, "Ye… es." The thick cock pulled out and slammed back inside of him. His neck was turned to the side as he felt fingers run across the collar. He felt it was removed with the cock ring. He screamed as fangs sank into his neck and he lost every thought as he came, "SETHHHHHHH!"

Seth grunted as he released inside of his pet. He pulled out, lying down for a few seconds. He listened to how Kaiba was trying to gain his breathing. He sat up, glancing to the teen. He spoke, "Tomorrow it will be rough on him. Take care of him when he roams around. Atem will be signing him up for school. Since you are off tomorrow, I expect you to take care of things while I do some business." He tilted the neck, sinking his fangs into it again. The blood washed inside of his mouth and Kaiba hissed at the pain of being fed from. He pulled away and stood up. He walked to the bathroom to get cleaned up. After he was done, he dressed, seeing Kaiba with his arm over his eyes. He stated, "Do not show disrespect to Atem or I like that again. Next time, I will carry out my threat and make sure you find no relief." He walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He shook his head, knowing he wasn't told everything of why Kaiba acted that way at dinner.

The next day, Yugi rolled, jumping up to see he was no longer bound. His head was pounding and he crawled off the bed. He glanced around to see he was in his room now. He wondered where his owner went. Why did it have to be so painful? He grabbed some clean clothes, hoping a shower would help him. He moved so slow, holding onto the wall as he moved. He entered the bathroom, turning on the water. He looked into a mirror, seeing tears sliding down his face.

In the kitchen, Kaiba started to pack the book bag. He went into the fridge, grabbing stuff to make his brother's lunch. His lower back felt like a brick was threw at it. He rubbed at his sore back and bottom. He shook his head, trying to block the pain. He heard footsteps coming toward the kitchen. He glanced over believing it was his brother. He stared at the other pet in the house. He grabbed a bottle of Advil and poured two out. He grabbed a glass of water and set it in front of the other teen.

Yugi looked at the pills and water, asking in a soft voice, "What is that?"

"Something to help with the killer headache you have right now." Kaiba explained and then ordered, "Take it." He went back to packing his brother's things for him to go to school. His grade level had yesterday and today off but sadly his brother still had school.

Mokuba ran inside, yelling, "Big brother, I need my stuff! I'm going to be late!"

"Did you do your homework?" Kaiba asked as he handed the stuff to Mokuba.

"Yup. I learned my lesson the last time when I didn't do it. Seems like you never learn, big brother." Mokuba remarked as he ran out laughing at the blush on his brother's face.

Yugi lowered his head, groaning in pain. He was told again to take the pills. He took them and drowned the water. He asked, "Will that happen again?"

"No. It is only done once." Kaiba replied and asked, "Where you awake the entire time?" He sat down with two plates of food. He pushed one plate toward the other teen. He wanted to growl, be cold toward the other. Something was off with Yugi. Why couldn't he figure it out? Did it mean trouble to his new family?

"I woke up once. That is all I can remember." Yugi answered as he started to eat his food slowly. He looked up when he heard someone enter. He asked in a fearful voice, "Was I supposed to stay in the room?"

Seth glanced to the new pet and replied, "You have been mind link. He'll know where you are at all times. Right now he is signing you up for school, so he will be awhile." He walked to his pet, turning his head. He muttered, "What did I tell you about wearing turtle necks at home?" Kaiba glared at him but kept silent. He ordered, "You have twenty minutes to put on a different top. You aren't in school right now and don't need to hide your collar." He released his hold, grabbing a cup of coffee. He turned to look at Yugi and stated, "You can explore the mansion but do not leave the house." He left, hearing a few cuss words from his pet. He chuckled softly.

Yugi ate his food and sat there waiting until Kaiba was done. When the other pet went out of the kitchen, he followed. Cold blue eyes turned to look at him. He gave a smile. Could Kaiba be his friend? He never had friends before. Everyone stayed clear of him. He never understood why though.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kaiba snapped at the other teen.

Yugi answered, "I thought you would show me around."

"Forget it shrimp. I have work to do." Kaiba hissed. He started back to his private room, hearing the footsteps behind him. He growled at the naïve teen. He swirled around, making Yugi run into him. Looking down at the fallen pet, he hissed, "Leave me alone. Your looks won't fool me." He entered his room, slamming the door. He stripped out of the turtle neck, putting on a low cut t-shirt. He left the room, seeing Yugi walking down the stairs. He huffed as he headed toward the private office. He stopped when he saw Yugi standing in front of him. He growled, "What do you want now?"

"I just want to be friends. I never had friends before." Yugi whispered. Why was the other pet being so mean to him? He was pushed against the wall hard and he stared at the teen.

"KAIBA!" Seth yelled as he saw what happened. He pointed to his office, ordering, "Get inside now." Kaiba glared but did what he ordered. He walked to the teen, making sure he wasn't hurt badly. He sighed, "Yugi, let him warm up to you first." He felt so bad as tears rolled down the pet's face. He spoke, "Go look around. There are some books in the study which is down the hall."

Yugi nodded his head as he watched Seth walk inside the office. He didn't move from his spot. Why did Kaiba hate him so much? He always had every human pull away from him, always looking at him in disgust. He leaned against the wall but he stood up straight as he heard raised voices inside the office.

"What were you thinking!" Seth growled.

"Leave me the hell alone!" Kaiba hissed back.

"Damn it, you could have been punished by Atem for your actions!" Seth yelled as he slammed his pet against the wall. He continued with his words before the teen could, "And you still could."

Kaiba stayed still. He knew it could happen. He has came close to be punished by Atem but he never was. He attacked Atem's pet and that could be a whole different matter. He turned his head, trying to stop the shivers from running down his back. What would Atem do to him?

Yugi shivered. He didn't want Kaiba to be hurt. He nodded his head as he whispered to himself, "I won't tell my owner what happen. If he doesn't know, then he won't punish him." He ran down the hall, thinking it was best to find something to read. Maybe he could teach him some stuff himself. He smiled and swore to keep the punishment away from Kaiba.

In a small area, Atem narrowed his eyes, but wiped the look from his face. He will deal with those matters when he returned to home. He entered a game shop, hearing the bell ring overhead. He saw an elderly man peek out from behind the counter. Those eyes widened to see him and then the look was gone as soon as it happened. He stepped forward, speaking calmly, "Mutou-san."

"How many times have I told you to call me Solomon?" Solomon questioned. He heard a deep chuckle full of riches. He put some games away from the counter and replied, "This is not a friendly visit."

"A hunter is making trouble." Atem responded as he glanced around at the games. He wasn't sure if his pet would enjoy games but he decided to get him some. He picked up two games, thinking this would have his pet thinking for a while.

Solomon whispered, "Kazuki."

"That would be him. Do you know where he is?" Atem questioned as he set the two games on the counter, ready to pay for them.

"If I did, I would kill him myself." Solomon hissed lowly. He wasn't one for those thoughts but the man stole everything from him. His eyes felt so tired. He rung up the orders, accepting the cash. Atem turned to the door and he questioned, "Why did you buy something today?"

Atem stood by the door, thinking. He mumbled, "I have a pet to take care of." He glanced back and stated, "If you hear anything, give me a call. Blood should not be on your hands, Solomon. Let a creature handle his fate." He left with those words.

Solomon stared at the leaving creature, whispering, "End him and make him suffer for what he did."

At the mansion, Kaiba paced back and forth in his small office. Seth only shook his head and told him to go. Seth would not challenge Atem. Why did he made that mistake of attacking? He always asked for it with Seth. There has only been one or two times he crossed Atem to get him upset but Seth always stepped in the way. His body was tense now and he couldn't focus on anything. He attacked Atem's pet and that could be very dangerous.

Atem entered his home, setting down the bag that had two games in it. He called out, "I wish to speak to you all." He knew Seth heard and would get the two pets. He glanced to the clock to know that Mokuba was still at school. He entered his personal study, pouring himself a drink. He sat down waiting for the three to enter. He wondered what he should do. He didn't wish to scar Kaiba, but this behavior was going to stop right here before it got out of hand.

Yugi entered the room, seeing his owner sitting there with a drink in his hand. He gave a smile.

"How are you feeling Yugi?" Atem asked as his eyes kept on Kaiba who was trying to stand still. Seth shut the door behind him and sat down.

"I'm doing all right. A little pain still though." Yugi answered as he glanced around the room. He spent most of the time in the library reading books and learning new things.

"What did you today? Anything happen?" Atem questioned, noting Kaiba's tense form.

Yugi tilted his head up and mumbled, "Had breakfast with Kaiba. He gave me something for the headache. Then I went to the study." He looked back at his owner to see those red eyes narrowed at him.

Kaiba stared at the other pet like he lost his mind. Why was Yugi lying? He stepped forward, speaking, "You already…"

"Silence, Kaiba." Atem responded calmly, making Kaiba to take a step back. He set his glass down and stood up. He asked, "Is that all that happened, Yugi?"

Seth stared at his pet and Yugi. He watched as Yugi moved one foot back and forth. He stayed silent.

"Yup." Yugi responded.

"So Kaiba never pushed you against a wall." Atem replied. Yugi shook his head and he growled, "You are lying."

Yugi took a step back. He didn't understand how his owner knew the truth. He sat down, lowering his head. What was he supposed to say? He didn't want Kaiba punished. It would mean Kaiba would never be his friend and he wanted a friend.

Atem read Yugi like an open book. He turned his head toward Kaiba and ordered, "Drop your pants and bend over the desk."

"Atem." Seth spoke, but those red eyes glared at him. He stood up, continuing, "You know how Seto is."

"I will make this clear right now for both of them. It will not happen again." Atem responded coldly.

Kaiba turned to see the other pet shaking. Yugi tried to stop him from being punished by lying. One thing for sure, it was never a good idea to lie to Atem. He glanced back over to Atem, speaking, "I'll take Yugi's punishment for his lie." Both creatures turned their heads toward him. He felt a hand grabbed his arm but he shook it off. He looked at the short teen. Why did Yugi lie?

"Why should I allow that?" Atem asked, trying to figure Kaiba out in the moment.

Kaiba pleaded his case, "He doesn't know your rules. You will be punishing someone who didn't know what he must follow. I know the rules."

Atem leaned against the desk, listening to the words carefully. It was true Yugi didn't know what he must follow. He forgot the human was never trained to serve a vampire. He ordered, "Yugi, go to your room. I will come up in a bit to discuss things with you."

"Please don't…" Yugi began to say.

Seth sighed, "I will go while you are ahead."

Yugi lowered his head, speaking, "I don't want to see Kaiba punished."

"That is why you are going to your room." Atem responded.

"He shouldn't be punished! It was my fault! I wouldn't leave him alone when he told me to!" Yugi screamed, feeling tears roll down his face.

Atem asked, "Why does it matter to you?"

"Because… Because… Because Kaiba is a friend." Yugi revealed. He looked up, trying to plead with his owner.

Atem glanced to both of the pets. Both of them were tense. Kaiba did have a shock look on his face. He grabbed his drink and drank some. He set it back down, thinking. Seth was staying silent. He stood up straight as he spoke, "Yugi, I will tell you the rules and this time you will not be punished for your foolish act." He turned to Kaiba, continuing with his words, "This is your final warning with me. If you disobey me again, Seth will not be the one to punish you but I will personally. You will do nothing to harm another in this household. Yugi is now part of this family and you will help with him." He stared at the two pets and asked, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Master Atem." Kaiba said.

"Yes." Yugi whispered, lowering his head. He was glad the other pet wasn't going to be punished.

"Kaiba, go and fix some lunch for you and Yugi. Yugi go with him." Atem ordered. They both left the room. The door was shut behind them. He finished off his drink, sighing, "We need to find him."

"The one that can defeat you. Will you kill him?" Seth asked.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. I make no profit from this story.

Warnings: Angst, slavery.

Pairings: Atem/Yugi, Seth/Kaiba

Chapters: 3/?

Summary: Atem is forced to go to the auction. To everyone shock, he buys a human pet. What will this human bring to Atem and his family?

Notes: Thanks for all the lovely comments for this story. I am surprised how many comments I'm getting and how many hits. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please tell me what you think. It helps me continue to write.

'_The one who can defeat you. Will you kill him?' _

Atem turned his chair around, staring out the window. He sighed, "We have lived for so long, my friend. We have fought so many battles to live."

Seth leaned against the door, sighing, "So we have. This time will be no different. I am loyal to you forever."

Atem closed his eyes, mumbling, "Do you think they will make it if we were gone?"

Seth pushed away from the door and walked to the window. He stared out of it, answering in a sad voice, "Kaiba will lose it. Mokuba will not know what to do to help. They will lose."

Atem leaned back without opening his eyes as he spoke, "I thought as much."

In the kitchen, Yugi ate his sandwich in silence. He glanced up to see Kaiba sitting there, not really touching his food. He finally said something, "You should eat."

Kaiba looked up to see those purple eyes looking at him in deep concern. He didn't want it. No one knew the pain he went through. That wasn't the entire truth. Seth and Atem knew. Seth ended his hell and Atem helped him through all the scars. They might be creatures but they were his family. He ate a couple more bits before wrapping his sandwich up, putting it away and leaving the room. He needed to calm down. He couldn't afford making a mistake again. He stepped out to the large deck from the back door. He fished out a pack of cigarettes, lighting one up. As the toxin entered him, he felt his body start to relax. He heard footsteps and asked, "Why can't you leave me alone?"

"I want to be friends." Yugi answered as he moved his foot back and forth.

"I will help you. That is what I was ordered to do but I do not make friends with anyone. So don't think we will be become some best buddies." Kaiba snapped coldly. He'll help but he'll be damn before he became this pet's friend. He leaned against the railing, unable to really calm down.

Yugi looked at the other teen. He leaned against the wall, staring at the cold human. He had no one. He didn't even know why he was at the market to be sold. Yes, he knew he had the special blood but past that nothing. Did his parents not care for him? Did he even have family? At the market, he was taught some human ways but he never had anyone there to call a friend. The other humans would stay away from him. He never understood why. Was that why Kaiba was staying away from him too? Did they see something he couldn't?

Seth walked out, speaking, "Yugi, Atem wants to see you in your room." Yugi nodded his head and went back inside. He walked to his pet, wrapping his arms around the tensed body. He spoke, "You need to calm down and stop acting out."

Yugi peeked outside to see the two in an embraced. He was confused. Were pets meant to be in the arms of their owner? He walked away, knowing he better go to his room before Atem got even more upset. As he entered, he saw Atem leaning against the wall right by the window and looking out of it. He asked, "You wanted to see me?"

Atem turned his head to the pet and ordered, "Shut the door." Yugi shut it and leaned against the door. He spoke, "First rule, you will never lie to me or Seth. If you are caught lying to either of us, you will be punished. It will depend who will punish you, depending who you lied to." He pointed to the bed and ordered, "Sit." His pet sat down, playing with his hands. He continued, "You will call us Master and our names. If you are speaking to Seth, it will Master Seth and to me Master Atem."

Yugi lowered his head. He felt the bed dip and he tensed. A finger lifted his chin up and he stared into those ruby eyes. It felt like it was stealing his soul. How many rules were there? He didn't want to be left alone again.

"You will not harm anyone in the household. When you start school, you will do your homework right away. If you have to study, you will. I will not ask you to be a straight A student but I do expect your grades stay up." Atem said. He let go off the chin. He sat there for a moment and respond, "There could be more rules to come but when they do and you broke it, you will not be punished but given a warning toward it and you should not break it again."

Yugi nodded his head. It sounded so difficult to be a good pet to an owner. He moved his fingers back and forth as he felt a soft touch to his neck. Was it time to feed his master? He feared it since it was painful.

Atem spoke softly, "A pet serve their owner no matter what but I have a question since you are a teenager."

"Yes, Master Atem?" Yugi questioned, feeling his heart race.

"Have you ever touched yourself?" Atem asked, not beating around the bush at all.

Yugi tilted his head confused and remarked, "I have washed myself except when I was a baby." He smiled up at his owner.

Atem shook his head and had his answer now. He spoke, "I want you to undress." Yugi's cheeks went red.

Yugi stood up and took off his clothes. He was so embarrassed about showing his entire body to his owner. This creature owned him, mind, body, and soul. He watched as Atem circled him, making shivers run through him. He felt a finger run across his collar making him shiver again.

Atem took Yugi's hand moving down to his groin. He whispered, "Touch yourself there."

Yugi looked down, blushing. He spoke in deep fear, "I was told I could not ever touch there unless it was to wash."

"You are not there anymore. You are here and I'm giving permission to touch yourself." Atem remarked. Yugi was a very attractive teen. He found him interested in the human. He did find Kaiba attractive but he would never disrespect Seth in that way. He had maybe a couple of lovers but they didn't last. He usually tossed them away after his needs were settled. Before Kaiba, Seth and he had something but it was just to settle their needs. Yes they were friends, but they both knew they would never be more than that.

Yugi wasn't sure. He saw a few humans punished for touching themselves at the market. He felt fearful. But his owner said he could. He glanced up to see those ruby eyes watching him. There was something in those eyes. He whispered, "You won't punish me for touching there?"

Atem spoke softly, "You will not be punished." He watched in lust as the small hand wrapped around the soft cock. He wrapped his hand over the other, helping the movements. Yugi snapped his head back, a small moan escaping those rosy lips. He whispered into the human's ear, "You are so attractive."

Yugi closed his eyes. This felt so different. He didn't understand it. Part of him feared the unknown. He moaned again as a tongue licked at his bare neck. He realized the collar was removed. Was Atem going to feed from him? He tensed as he felt the fangs near his neck.

Atem spoke softly, "Keep touching yourself as I feed. It will help with the pain." He sank into the bare neck. He listened as Yugi moaned slashed whimpered. The blood entered his mouth was sweeter than before. He sucked hard having Yugi scream in bliss. He drank some more and pulled away. He looked at his hand covered in semen. He chuckled, "So soon. You really didn't touch yourself before."

Yugi blushed and saw the mess he made. He stood there still as the collar was put back on. He watched as his owner walked into the bathroom and came back. He didn't move an inch as he was cleaned. He felt tired now. He just wanted some sleep. Would it feel that way all the time? Would it happen again? He felt uncomfortable that Atem watched.

Atem wiped the sweat from the face, seeing those tired eyes. He stated, "Go ahead get some rest for a little while. I have a couple of games for you. I'll give them to you later." He walked to the door and left. He felt everything in Yugi.

Yugi stared at the door, sighing. He jumped onto the bed without putting on clothes, curling under the blankets. His owner was different. He closed his eyes, knowing deep inside he wished he knew about his life.

Downstairs, Atem entered his study, shutting the door softly. He asked, "What are you doing here?" He went to his desk, pouring himself a drink. He sat down, waiting for an answer. The other turned his head. He sighed, "You can leave if you aren't going to answer my question."

"He's dangerous."

"Yugi?" Atem asked, gaining a nod. He set his drink down, sighing, "Your jealously is misplaced." Blue eyes looked anywhere than him. He stood up and asked, "Why are you being so stubborn, Kaiba?"

"He's dangerous." Kaiba repeated. He didn't want to see his life pulled away from him again.

Atem sat back down, speaking, "I will look into his background, but remember your place."

"You are attracted to him." Kaiba made a statement not a question.

Atem glanced up and answered honestly, "Yes I do." Before the human could leave, he continued with his words, "But I will not let any harm befall on this household." The pet left the room without saying a word. Within a few seconds, the door opened and he looked up from the papers. Seth shut the door and he leaned back. He stated, "I figure you were reading Kaiba."

"Yeah. I can't get it in his head that I do not want Yugi." Seth responded as he took a seat.

Atem leaned back, taking a drink. He responded, "I looked real quick on the pet's background while I was out earlier. There was nothing. Only that he was handed over as a baby."

Seth sighed, "Could it be?"

"It might." Atem answered.

"Should we inform him?" Seth asked.

Atem tapped the desk with his fingers. He laid his head on his hand, looking out the window. He responded, "Not until I am sure."

"If he sees him, he might notice right away." Seth pointed out.

"I am sure he would if it is true. We will let it happen." Atem stated.

Seth snickered, "You realize he didn't tell us everything."

Atem turned his head and stated, "I knew the first moment he approached us." Seth chuckled and left him to his own thoughts. He didn't know about his pet at first. He figured it out the moment when there were no records. He tapped his fingers against the desk, trying to figure out what else he wasn't told those years ago.

A few hours later, Kaiba opened Yugi's door, sneering, "Damn it, get up. Dinner is ready." Yugi jumped from the bed nude and he turned his back, growling, "Put some damn clothes on."

Yugi felt his face heat up and quickly ran into the bathroom, grabbing some clothes. That was so embarrassing. He quickly put on some clothes and walked out to see Kaiba left. He sighed, wishing he could befriend the other human. He walked out and headed toward the dinning room. When he entered, Seth was sitting there reading a newspaper. Mokuba waved at him happily. He sat next to his owner who was also reading a paper.

Mokuba asked, ignoring his brother's glare, "How was your nap, Yugi?"

"It was good." Yugi replied, nervous. He looked over to see Atem eating and drinking some coffee. He glanced to Kaiba to see him glaring at him. Why did Kaiba hate him so much?

"Kaiba, I'll give you this warning. Wipe that look off of your face." Atem spoke as he glanced up from his food. Kaiba turned his head.

Dinner went by quickly and Atem walked out for a moment. He returned with a bag. Yugi looked up when the bag was set on his lap. His owner nodded his head and he looked at it to see two games. He bounced in his seat as he replied, "Thank you." He heard Kaiba asking to be excused. Mokuba said something about doing homework and ran out. Seth sat there still reading the paper. He asked, "When do I start school?"

"Tomorrow." Atem answered.

Seth remarked without removing his eyes from the newspaper, "Do us a favor and don't reveal that Seto is a pet. No other student knows he is one and I will respect his decision of not letting them know."

Yugi responded, "I won't tell a soul." He was excused and he grabbed the games. He wanted to know if it was normal for an owner to touch the pet. He didn't know anyone else. He saw Mokuba, asking where Kaiba was. Once he knew where, he went toward the room. He was nervous asking the cold human who showed only hatred toward him.

Kaiba glanced over the reports, making notes of what he should discuss with the other members and see what Atem and Seth would say about it. He heard the door and glanced up. His eyes narrowed to see the other pet. He asked, "What do you want?"

Yugi shut the door behind him, squirming on his spot. He sighed looking at the floor, "I have a question about being a pet. Since you are one, I thought you would help me."

Kaiba waited for the question but when silence came to him. He leaned back in his seat, asking, "What is it?"

"Well do owners usually touch their pet?" Yugi mumbled, playing with his hands.

Kaiba blinked at the other human until he figured out what Yugi was talking about. He went back to his work as he answered, "They usually do. Most take their pleasure and be done with it. Atem nor Seth are like that. If you aren't comfortable with it, then tell Atem that. He'll talk to you or stop."

Yugi went to open his mouth, but the door open. Seth looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He bowed his head and ran out of the office. He leaned against the wall. He couldn't say something. It was just so embarrassing. Also, wasn't it meant for him to serve his owner no matter what? He walked down the hall, seeing a door open to the office. He stepped inside to see his owner on the phone. Ruby eyes glanced at him and gave him a sign to hold on.

"Yes, I know. I guess there is no new information on him." Atem spoke as he would glance to his pet to see him moving from one foot to the other. He listened closely, speaking, "Make sure I am inform on all facts." He hung up, looking up to his pet. He asked, "Where are your games?"

"They are in the hallway on the table." Yugi answered, wondering if he should bring up the other matter.

Atem stated, "Make sure they are in your room when you go up there." He looked down, writing some things down for his companies. He asked, "Is there something else?"

Yugi watched his owner work. He shouldn't ask such things. He had no say to it. He should obey and that's it. Ruby eyes looked at him. He felt heat in his body. He spoke, "It's nothing."

Before his pet could leave, Atem spoke, "Stay Yugi." The pet froze on spot. He set down his pen and stood up. He walked to the human, shutting the door. He sighed, "You have something on your mind. Forgive my forwardness today. I haven't had someone with me for a while. Well since Kaiba came to our household."

Yugi looked to the ground. How did Atem know these things? It couldn't be from Kaiba since he got here first. He moved his foot back and forth. He couldn't speak what he was thinking. His chin was lifted and by one look he felt his face heat up. Was he meant to do this?

Atem ran his finger over the burning cheek. He stated, "You are a very attractive person." He pulled back an inch. Those purple eyes held wonderment in them and they were confused. He made sure the human knew, "I want more than feeding from you, but I will pull back since you are uncomfortable with it. Think about it." He walked back to his desk, sitting down. He went back to his work as he spoke, "Carry on with whatever you wish now. Bed time is between ten thirty or elven since you have school tomorrow."

Yugi didn't say a word as he left the office. He shut the door, leaning against it. He felt a draw toward his owner. He shook his head and went toward his room. He grabbed the bag of games and ran upstairs. He didn't know what he should do. He felt something for his owner. He shouldn't. It was only a couple of days being here. Was it the need for friends that made him felt toward his owner?

Atem leaned back in his seat, feeling different. He glanced to the computer, seeing a small report on his pet. He picked up the phone, dialing one number. As it was answered, he spoke, "Daisuke, this is Atem. I need you to do something for me."

"Name it, Atem-san."

"I need you to destroy everything about my payment for a human." Atem responded.

"No problem. Wait, you got a pet?" Daisuke asked.

Atem chuckled, "Yes I have. I need to destroy the payment."

"Is something up?" Daisuke asked.

"Kazuki has been causing trouble." Atem responded.

"He is the only hunter who is sick and twisted. He is worse than some vampires." Daisuke stated.

"Agree, my friend. He is dangerous and I would like to keep the pets in my household safe." Atem remarked calmly. He glanced up to see Seth standing there, shutting the door behind him silently.

"It will be done within thirty minutes. Keep safe, Atem-san." Daisuke stated.

The next day, Yugi walked into the class room. There were some humans chatting with each other. Would he make friends here? He yelped as he was slammed into the wall.

A tall teen sneered, "You are a pet." He went toward the collar, stating, "Wonder what will happen if I take the collar off of you."

'_The collar should never come off unless I take it off.' _

Yugi tried to pull away and pleaded, "Don't, please."

"Kenta, leave him alone." A deep voice stated.

Kenta sneered, "Stay out of this Kaiba."

Yugi closed his eyes, fearing the worse. Kaiba wouldn't protect him. He snapped his eyes when he heard a loud bang. He looked down to see Kenta on the ground with Kaiba in front of him. Kaiba snorted and walked to the back of the class. He walked toward the back as well until someone called out.

"Hey new kid, sit by me." A blonde hair teen said.

Yugi looked at Kaiba who was reading. He shrugged his shoulders and sat next to the blonde teen. There was a girl in front of him and another male teen beside him with brown hair.

"I'm Joey, this is Tea and that is Tristan." Joey introduced them.

"You're a pet?" Tea asked as she stared at the collar around the teen's neck.

Yugi stated, "It's nice to meet you all. Yes, I'm a pet."

"And your master lets you go to school?" Joey hissed out his question.

Yugi looked to the desk, stating, "He told me that I will go to school to better my human life."

At home, Atem broke a pencil in half. Within seconds, Seth walked into the room as he slammed down the phone. He stated, "Your pet is acting up."

Seth leaned against the wall as he pointed out, "You are not that upset about it."

"Because he caused trouble to protect Yugi." Atem explained, reading his pet loud and clear.

At school, Yugi wrote every piece of information. The three students who had him sit with them would glance to him, giving him odd looks. He took a risk to glance back to Kaiba. Blue eyes would lock with his and glare. Was there any hope to be the cold human's friend?

"Piece of advice, stay away from the ice king." Joey mumbled.

"Ice king?" Yugi whispered.

"That is what everyone calls Kaiba." Tea sighed.

"No one goes near him. On top of being a loner in school, he favors vampires." Tristan stated.

"Enough whispering in class. Some students do wish to learn." The teacher scolded the whispering teens.

Yugi blushed as some students started to laugh. He went back to writing notes down. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was going to be in trouble in school. He was positive he could do well in school, but to gain friendship didn't seem possible.

Kaiba sat there, keeping his eye on Yugi. He couldn't believe the mutt talked to Yugi seeing him as a pet. The bell rung and he grabbed his stuff ready for another day. Kenta stood in his way and he glared.

Yugi walked to Kaiba, seeing Kenta glaring at the other teen. He felt Joey, Tristan, and Tea walk over. One of them was trying to pull him out of the class. He shook off the hand, stating, "What is going on?"

Kaiba ordered, "Go to your class." Yugi gave him a sad look before leaving with the ones he nicknamed the cheerleaders. Kenta swung at him and he stepped to the side, pushing his leg out. Kenta fell straight on his face. The teacher stood there with her hands on her hips. He walked to the door and stated, "I was defending myself."

Kenta stood up, growling, "You favor those damn creatures! You protect one of their own pet!"

Kaiba turned his head, stating, "You should feel sorry for one who is a pet to those creatures. Instead you went after him who had no control over being bought." He left the room, shaking his head. It was going to be rough on Yugi in school. Why didn't the other human hide his collar like he does every day?

The first half of classes went by as the same. It was finally lunch time. Yugi walked forward with his tray. He felt himself being tripped and he fell to the ground, all of his food on the floor. He picked himself up, sighing. He threw away the food that was on the floor. He saw Kaiba in a corner with no one by him. He sat down, feeling everyone's eyes on him. Kaiba glanced up from his book. He tried to smile but all he was feeling was depressed.

"You should have hid the collar." Kaiba mumbled. He looked not to see a tray and asked, "Where is your food?"

Not really wanting Kaiba in trouble, Yugi lied, "I fell." He watched as a tray was pushed in front of him. He stated, "I can't eat your food."

"Eat it or so help me I'm throwing you against a wall again. Be damn of the punishment I will get." Kaiba hissed. Yugi started to eat. He knew everyone was watching them. He went back to reading his book. He liked to be ahead in school.

In a class room, blue eyes glanced out the window, waiting. He heard high heels walking to the door. He turned around the moment the door was open. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, stating, "I'm a busy vampire."

The teacher shut the door, sighing, "Two times today, Kaiba-kun attacked another student."

"I know the one who defending another pet. What was the second cause?" Seth asked coldly. The human teacher shivered. He could smell her fear.

"Why do you keep him? Why don't you let him and his brother go?" The teacher asked firmly. The creature tilted his head. She took a step forward, stating, "They would have a better life without you."

"They will be damned without me there, Ami-san." Seth replied.

"You…"

"I know every part of them. Their pain they have suffered." Seth stated as he walked forward. He whispered, "I protect them with everything inside of me. I would gladly die to protect those two. They are my family." He walked to the door, stating, "I will handle Kaiba's outburst."


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. I make no profit from this story.

Warnings: Angst, slavery.

Pairings: Atem/Yugi, Seth/Kaiba

Chapters: 4/?

Summary: Atem is forced to go to the auction. To everyone shock, he buys a human pet. What will this human bring to Atem and his family?

Notes: Hello readers. Sorry for the delay with the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think.

The day went by with everyone either pushing him into things or laughing at him. The three from before who talked to him was more silent toward him since lunch. Yugi sighed as he walked out of the building. He saw the limo and the door being open. He slid inside, seeing blue eyes staring at him. He spoke, "Sorry. Guess…"

"It's fine." Kaiba snorted as he pulled out his lap top, ready to work.

Outside the school, Joey mumbled, "I wonder why rich boy is looking after the new student."

Tea sighed, "Well Kaiba does stick up for vampires."

Tristan stated, "Hey let's take the new kid with us tomorrow."

"If his owner will allow him." Joey hissed lowly.

At the mansion, Yugi entered, feeling so exhausted. The butler walked over, stopping either Kaiba or him to pass. He tilted his head, wondering what was going on.

The butler stated, "Atem-sama wishes to see you both in his office."

Kaiba stared at the man who didn't like him. Those eyes held coldness for him. He walked around the butler, stating, "Yugi, you better hurry. Master Atem doesn't like to be kept waiting." He would have to tell Seth about the butler.

Yugi felt nervous as he entered the office. The last time they were called, they both almost got punished. Atem was on the phone, growling to the person on the other end. Seth was at the window, staring out of it. The door was shut behind them. He set his book bag down, but kept standing.

Atem slammed the phone down as he looked up. Kaiba stood there like nothing was wrong. Yugi was moving foot to the side. He leaned back, stating, "I heard there was trouble at school today. Two problems."

Yugi stated to say, "Master Atem…"

"Silence Yugi." Atem responded, gaining the boy to shut his mouth. He stood up and stated, "Kaiba, you have something to say for your actions."

Kaiba hissed, "You both told me to help this pet out. So that is what I did. A kid was going to take off his collar. Then after class, the kid attacked me. Both times I was defending ourselves."

Seth growled, "Kaiba."

Atem stared at the pet who dared to hiss at him. He stated, "You are fired up today, Kaiba." Kaiba turned his head. He looked at Yugi and asked, "Did some student try to take your collar off?"

Yugi answered, "Yes, Master Atem. Kaiba was only preventing it." He didn't want the other human punished. He watched as Atem grabbed a knife, poking his finger. He flinched when his owner walked to him. He closed his eyes tightly, feeling the finger run across his collar.

"Try to take it off." Atem ordered.

Yugi did what he was ordered, but the moment he tried, he felt a deep shock, making him pull his hand away from the collar. He didn't understand why he felt the shock.

Atem leaned against his desk, stating, "Yugi, you are excuse to do your homework."

Yugi looked at his owner and was told once again to leave. He grabbed his book bag, leaving the room. As the door was shutting, he heard a loud gasp. He felt his body shook but he went away to go to his room. He entered, flopping onto the bed. He stared up at the ceiling. Was his school life going to be horrible? Will he ever make friends? He felt so alone. He always did. He had no family, no friends. He dumped his book bag and decided it was best to work on his homework.

In the office, Atem stared down at Kaiba who was on his knees. He stated coldly, "I let so much slid from you."

Kaiba kept his eyes open even though he wished to shut them. He knew Seth was powerful but he wasn't anywhere near the power Atem held. His chin was lifted to stare into ruby eyes. He gasp again as the sharp pain entered his body.

Atem leaned down, speaking, "I have no idea what has got into you. You have never disrespected me this much before. Now, it will stop. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Master Atem." Kaiba gasped out. The power went away and he stood up. Seth stared at him, overlooking him.

Atem circled the pet, asking, "Are you truly hurt anywhere?"

Kaiba looked at the powerful creature. He answered, "I'm fine. May I be excuse to do my homework?" Atem nodded his head and he left the room. Why was he acting out so much lately? He leaned against the wall, knowing that Seth and Atem would protect him from everything. They care for an orphan. He shook his head and left to do his homework.

Inside the office, Atem sighed, "He has been acting out so much. I haven't seen that since you first got him." He went to his desk and sat down.

"It all started the moment you brought Yugi home." Seth remarked. Before his creator could say a word, he continued, "I'll handle it."

"You have tried that, Seth." Atem pointed out as he wrote some information down.

"Not this." Seth answered as he left the office. He had to get his pet to stop acting out and soon. This was different than before. Atem let everything alone when Kaiba first got here, but now Atem will put his foot down without a second thought. He ran his hand through his hair. Maybe this will show Kaiba that Yugi was no threat.

In a room, Yugi stared down at the problem, rubbing his head in annoyance. He couldn't figure it out no matter how much he tried.

'_**Yugi, come to the office and I'll help you with your homework.' **_

Yugi snapped his head up, looking around the room. He knew the voice belonged to his owner but no one was in the room with him. Was he hearing things? He heard the rich chuckle.

'_**Yugi, we are mind link. Come.' **_

Yugi still didn't understand but thought it was best to go to his owner. He grabbed his homework, running out of the room. He wanted to try the games. He ran all the way to the office. He raised his hand to knock but a deep voice told him to come in. He opened the door, peeking his head inside. Ruby eyes were staring at him. Those eyes were stealing his soul. He was confused about things but he felt a strong pull toward Atem. It was like he knew him all his life.

Atem felt those thoughts, holding back a sigh. He waved the human inside. Yugi ran to his side, showing him his homework. He pointed out the mistake the boy was doing. Those purple eyes widened and there was a goofy smile on the pale face. He was attracted to Yugi. Their link was a lot stronger than most. He thought it was due to him being the most powerful vampire, but he knew now the reason. He pulled the teen onto his lap, feeling the body tense. He whispered, "I'm hungry."

Yugi stayed still as he felt the collar being taken off. The last time, Atem fed from him, he was touching himself. He felt some pain but it wasn't horrible. He felt a finger run across his neck. He shut his eyes as he felt lips on his neck. He grabbed the strong arms as he felt pain when the fangs entered his skin. He groaned as a hand rubbed against his clothe groin. Was this going to be his life forever? Did this mean anything to Atem? Was he just a play thing for this creature? He wanted feeling.

'_Yugi. You will be great. Trust Atem.' _

Yugi snapped his eyes opened, looking around. He felt a mess in his pants and blushed. Atem chuckled but held him against his body as he calmed down. He whispered, "You didn't."

"It is all right. Once again, I was too forward with you." Atem sighed as he ran his fingers through the spiky hair.

Yugi sat there silent. Whose voice was that? It seemed his owner didn't hear it. He leaned his head against the shoulder, closing his eyes. He felt exhausted now and it felt so wonderful being in the arms of his owner. He felt safe.

At the door way, blue eyes stared at the two. He shut the door, leaning against the wall. He knew Atem saw him, but those eyes gave him a warning. Kaiba shook his head, trying to get doubts out of his head. He didn't have doubts. Still, something seemed off with the other human. He walked away. Two steps away from the stairs he was slammed into the wall. He hissed as pain entered his body when fangs sunk into his neck. He gripped brown locks, holding onto his hungry owner.

Seth pulled back, feeling warm. He whispered into Kaiba's ear, "Why are you acting against Atem?" He pulled away completely as he turned his eyes to the other in the hallway. Purple eyes stared at them in wonder and puzzlement. He asked, "Can I help you, Yugi-kun?"

Yugi stared at the two, feeling a bond stronger than anything. He didn't understand it. He shook his head and ran around the two, up the stairs. He was still a mess. He had to clean himself up. Why was he feeling things? He entered his room, shutting the door. He stripped himself of his clothes and ran into his bathroom. As he entered the warm shower, he leaned his head against the cool tiles.

'_We must find him.' _

'_He is the one who can win.' _

'_I will show him how to end their rotten lives.' _

'_He will hate them like he should.' _

'_Her foolishness could never taint him.' _

Yugi grabbed his head, trying to push away that voice. That voice was dark and cold. He fell to his knees, pleading to make it stop. Why was he hearing things? What was going on?

Kaiba knocked on the door as he called out, "Yugi." There was no answer and he entered the bedroom. He heard the shower, going to it, yelling, "Yugi!" Still no answer. He opened the door annoyed. He saw the water running but no standing body. He ran over to see Yugi lying in the tub. He turned off the water right away, checking the other human. He didn't know what happened.

'_SETH!' _

Downstairs, Seth stood up, speaking, "Atem, we better go check on them." Mokuba looked up worried. He told him to stay put. He and Atem went to Yugi's room. He saw the bathroom door open, feeling his pet in there. Atem entered before him. Kaiba looked at them.

Atem picked up his pet and asked, "What happened?" He didn't feel any distress from Yugi at all. He grabbed a towel, taking him to the bed. Yugi groaned a little but his eyes were shut.

Kaiba stated, "I didn't do anything. I found him like that." Would he be blamed for it? He was only getting the other human for dinner.

Atem looked at Kaiba, sighing, "I know you didn't do anything." He swept some multi-color hair out of the pale face. What could have happened? He ordered, "Get our personal doctor here."

Seth nodded his head to Kaiba and his pet left to do what was ordered. He walked over, stating, "Could it be possible he doesn't have the gene?"

"I fed from him before and this didn't happen. But I will have the blood work done just in case." Atem stated, trying to calm down his concern.

Seth nodded his head, excusing himself. He walked to the den to see Kaiba standing in front of the window tense. He walked to his pet, stating, "He doesn't blame you." Blue eyes glanced to him but went back to staring out the window. He wrapped his arms around the teen, whispering, "I need you to be calm around him."

"Do you want him?" Kaiba growled out his question. He was slammed into the wall, seeing his owner glaring at him. He turned his head to see Mokuba standing there. He spoke, "Mokuba."

"Is everyone okay?" Mokuba asked as he watched Seth pull away from his brother. He could see anger in Seth. The creature walked out of the room. He walked to his brother, sighing sadly. Seth and Atem saved them from horrors. Why was his brother acting out?

Upstairs, Atem laid the human onto the bed. Purple eyes opened, looking at him. He asked, "How are you feeling?"

"What happened?" Yugi asked. Why did he feel things? A hand brushed his bangs out of his face. He looked at his owner, seeing some concern in them. He remembered hearing the voice. It sounded so cold and filled with hatred. He closed his eyes.

'_Trust Atem.' _

'_Trust Atem.' _

'_Trust Atem.' _

Yugi kept his eyes shut tightly. These voices were so different. This one was female and sounded so pleasant. He heard the door open and he sat up to another man he hasn't seen before.

The doctor sighed, "To hear you have a pet, Atem-san was a shock." He sat his bag down, pulling out a needle.

"No!" Yugi screamed as he tried to squirm off the bed. He hated needles. His owner grabbed him before he could run. He shook and whispered, "Please no. I hate needles."

"Listen, Yugi, he has to draw some blood from you." Atem stated.

"But…"

"No buts. Now look at me and keep looking at me." Atem responded. He covered the pet up to hide away his nude body. Yugi kept looking at him and he nodded his head toward his personal doctor who went over to take the blood. The pet still shook and the doctor gave him a look. He ran his finger over the pale forehead, speaking, "Listen to my voice and only my voice."

The doctor watched as the pet calm down and he went to his work as Atem continued to talk to the human. He pulled away once he was done. He stated, "I will put a rush on the blood." He walked out, shaking his head. It was a shock to see Atem having a pet by his side. He turned the corner to see Kaiba standing there. He asked, "How are you and your brother, Kaiba-kun?" The teen looked at him and left without saying a word. He shook his head and left.

In the bedroom, Atem stood up, ordering, "Get some clothes on and come downstairs to eat." He left trying to figure out how Yugi could block him so well. Even how long Kaiba has been here, he still didn't master blocking Seth. He entered the dinning area to see Mokuba sitting there with Seth. They were both silent. Kaiba walked in and sat down. Within a few minutes, his human pet sat down. He spoke as he sat down, "I will be feeding from you, Kaiba."

"But I can feed you!" Yugi yelled, afraid of being tossed away.

Atem turned his head to look at the human and explained, "Until I am positive you have the gene in your blood, I will not be feeding from you." He looked at Kaiba and stated, "Be in my office after you finish your food."

"Yes, Master Atem." Kaiba responded. He glanced to see Yugi almost in tears. Why was he feeling sorry for this human? He didn't trust the teen. Atem left, finishing up. He stared down at his food, thinking. Maybe he felt for the other because he also feared being tossed aside.

'_**Enough with those thoughts, Seto. I am not tossing you away.' **_

Kaiba snapped his head toward his owner and glared. He hated it when Seth would read him. Seth gave him a warning glare and went back to eating. He did the same. He had to feed Atem soon.

Yugi played with his food, lost in his thoughts. Did they lie about him having special blood? Was he going to be tossed away if he didn't have the gene? He hated to be alone. He always did. He wanted to be with people. He wanted to feel alive that he hasn't since he could remember. He watched as Kaiba stood up and left the room. He stood up and left the room himself. He didn't know what to do. He went to his room and flopped onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

'_Atem will die.' _

'_Trust Atem.' _

Yugi shut his eyes tightly. He wanted the voices out of his head. He was worried. What did it all mean?

'_Sleep Yugi. Stay loyal to Atem. He will be the one to trust in the end.' _

Yugi curled up on his bed, feeling safe. He kept his eyes closed, letting sleep take over him. He'll worry about the other stuff tomorrow. He needed his rest. After all, tomorrow was a day at school. He wasn't sure if he was up to that again.

In the office, Atem pulled back, seeing Kaiba's eyes shut tightly and his hands gripping the desk. He asked, "Are you all right?"

"Yes." Kaiba said. He gained his control and stood up straight. He walked to the door, knowing Atem was done with him. He spoke before leaving the room, "Master Atem, there is trouble at school concerning Yugi. Everyone is being hard on him."

Atem looked up to notice Kaiba was very tense. He spoke, "I'll figure something out for him. Thank you for informing me." The human left the room and he leaned back in his chair. He was still trying to figure out how Yugi could block him so well. He used his senses to find his pet in his bedroom asleep. It has been a while for him connecting to the pet. He heard the door and glanced over to see Seth standing there. He nodded his head toward his friend.

"You seem troubled." Seth pointed out as he shut the door.

"Where is Mokuba?" Atem asked instead of pointing out his concerns.

Seth poured himself a drink and sat down. He answered, "He decided for an early night." He leaned back in his seat and stated, "He called again."

"Has Kazuki made an appearance?" Atem asked coldly as he turned his chair to look out the window.

"He was hoping if we had any leads on the other matter." Seth responded. His friend stayed silent. He questioned, "Are we to tell him?"

"No."

"Why not?" Seth asked.

Atem turned his head toward his friend, stating, "He lied to us about something. Until he tells us, I will not share anything with him."

Seth chuckled darkly. One thing about his friend, he hated to be lied to. He drowned his drink and stood up. He sighed, "I have some reports to go over. Seto is working himself hard at the company. I had to use my power to force him to go to bed when he left your office."

A few hours later, Yugi awoke, hearing someone screaming. His heart cried out as he jumped out of the bed. He ran out of his door to see his owner standing in the hallway. He knew the scream was from the other human teen. He went to go see if he could help but his arm was grabbed. He glanced to Atem.

"Go back to your room, Yugi." Atem ordered as he headed toward Kaiba's room. He saw Seth enter quickly. He entered the room to see Kaiba trashing in the bed, trying to fight off the nightmare. Seth leaned over him, holding him down. He pulled out a bottle and a needle. He walked over, giving Kaiba a shot. He stepped back, watching as Seth had the human in his arms tightly. He sighed, "Do you have it under control?" Seth nodded his head and he left. It wasn't the first time Kaiba woke up from his nightmares. He walked away to see Yugi in the same spot as before. He growled, "I told you to stay in your room."

'_Death will rain on him.' _

'_Where is he!?' _

'_Your death will mark my war.' _

Yugi felt his world spin. He grabbed his head, screaming, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" He felt strong arms as he felt the darkness engulf him.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. I make no profit from this story.

Warnings: Angst, slavery.

Pairings: Atem/Yugi, Seth/Kaiba

Chapters: 5/?

Summary: Atem is forced to go to the auction. To everyone shock, he buys a human pet. What will this human bring to Atem and his family?

Notes: Hello readers. Thank you for all the lovely comments for this story. I hope you will enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think.

The next day, Yugi felt the sun hitting his face. His mind was at peace. The cold voice from last night was gone from his head. He opened his eyes looking around. He wasn't in his room. He glanced to the clock, jumping from the bed. He was going to be late for school. He ran to the door but it was locked. He was confused. He went back to the large bed and flopped onto it. Where was his owner? He closed his eyes, feeling his owner downstairs. He felt Kaiba in his room. The other vampire with him. He couldn't feel Mokuba. How could he feel this? He felt fear inside of him.

'_Yugi, please trust Atem. It is the only way. War is coming and you must be strong.'_

Atem stepped inside the room. Purple eyes looked at him in fear. He questioned, "What got into you last night?" He knew deep inside the boy wasn't speaking to him. Did something happen at the market he didn't know about? Yugi shook his head, curling on the bed. He walked toward the human. He sat on the edge of the bed. He wanted his answers but taking care of Kaiba for a few years, he knew better than to push. To his surprised, his lips were sealed by soft ones.

Yugi kissed his owner. If he couldn't feed him, at least he could give to his owner's desires. He didn't want to be pushed away. He needed this. He had nothing else. He was shoved off and he landed on the floor. His owner's red eyes were bright in anger. What did he do wrong?

Atem felt everything inside his pet. He sneered, "Go to your room." When the boy made no move, he growled baring his fangs, "Leave."

"Why? I can't feed you. Why is there a point of me staying?" Yugi sobbed. He wanted to be a good pet to his owner. He didn't want to be tossed away. He never had anyone. No friends. No family. Atem picked him up and he stared into those angry eyes. He was ordered to leave again. He gave up and left the room. He ran into his room, slamming the door shut. Would he be sold? He flopped onto his bed crying.

Kaiba stood there, seeing the other human run to his room. His feet moved toward the room even though his mind was yelling at him. He didn't do concern except for his brother. He didn't knock on the door, but entered. He heard the crying. He growled, "What the hell is your problem?"

Yugi sobbed, "I just wanted to be a good pet to Master Atem. I can't… can't feed him. I thought I would give to his desires… desires. He tossed me away… away."

"Idiot." Kaiba remarked. Teary purple eyes looked at him. He ran his hand over his face, speaking, "I told you that neither Atem nor Seth force their way on us. Atem most likely read your thoughts. You were giving it up to please him, not because you wanted to. You are an idiot." He walked out the door, done with the shrimp.

Atem saw Kaiba coming down the hall. He spoke, "Kaiba." The human stopped, waiting for him to continue. It was good to see the pet behaving. He stated, "You are going in town today, take Yugi with you." He thought maybe Yugi having some freedom would be good for him. He still felt the anger from before. It might be best if Yugi was out of the house for a while. Kaiba opened his mouth and he cut the teen off before he could get a word out, "I didn't ask. I ordered." He walked toward his pet's room. He heard the sobbing as he enter. He called out, "Yugi." The teen jump off the bed, looking at him. He explained, "You will be joining Kaiba today. He is going into town. I'll have your homework when you return." He pulled out some money handing it to the human. As Yugi looked at him with questions, he set down the rules, "You can do whatever you wish in town. That is for you to get what you desire. I will put a bracelet on you, it has a tracker, so Kaiba can find you as well as the driver. You must return in two hours." He stood there for a second and asked, "Did you get all that?"

Yugi answered as he wiped away his tears, "Yes, Master Atem." He felt a bracelet snap around his wrist and was told to go downstairs. Kaiba was waiting for him. He ran down the stairs, knowing his owner was still upset. He will figure it all out. He swore that to himself. He will make the perfect pet for his owner. When he got down the stairs, Kaiba stared at him coldly with his arms crossed. He smiled and said brightly, "I'm ready." Kaiba huffed and walked out the mansion. He followed. He couldn't wait to see the town. He pocketed the money, wondering what he should get. He wondered if there were stores that sold games. He would love to have more, but maybe he should buy some clothes too. He frowned. He really did want some games. Maybe he could get someone in the household to play with him. He slid in the limo, seeing Kaiba on the lap top. He wanted to know what kept the other human so busy but decided it was best to keep his mouth shut.

It took about thirty minutes to get to town. Kaiba stepped out and Yugi followed. He looked around, already knowing which stores he had to go to. He glanced to his watch to see it was ten in the morning. He spoke, "Do whatever you want, but meet me here at noon. Master Atem gives us an hour freely due to the time to get to town and back. So that is our two hours."

"I'll make sure I'm here but I don't have a watch." Yugi pointed out.

Kaiba sighed annoyed, "Your bracelet acts like a watch." He walked away, not in the mood to hang around the other human. He liked getting done and back home as quick as possible, but now he had to wait for the shrimp to get done before heading home. He shook his head, going into the first store he had to.

Yugi looked around in amazement. It was great to be out. He worried about school though but his owner knew best. He walked up the street, feeling the breeze blow against him. He smiled deeply as he looked at the stores. None of them were catching his attention. He stopped as he saw a small shop that displayed games. He felt guilty for wanting games when he could use his owner's money better. He made an agreement with himself. He would buy one and then get other stuff. He entered the shop, happy with his decision.

"Grandpas, come on." A male voice moaned.

"Now, now, you should be in school, Joey. All of you should." Solomon scolded.

"It was pretty much a free day. Teacher meetings." Tristan explained.

Tea leaned against the shelve, mumbling, "Why did I let these two talk me into it?" She heard the bell over the door. She pushed away from the shelve to see it was the new student. She yelled, "Yugi!"

Yugi turned his head quickly and saw the students that were nice to him. He waved his hand toward them, laughing, "I guess there was no school today."

Solomon dropped the box to the ground in shock. He heard all three students ask him if he was all right. He picked up the box, stating, "I'm fine. I never seen a pet enter this store without an owner. Unless your owner is outside."

Yugi rubbed the back of his neck, answering, "My owner let me out for a little while."

"He did." Joey hissed.

Yugi tilted his head, not understanding. In seconds, his mind was somewhere else as he looked at all the games. He really hoped someone in the house would play with him.

'_**Yugi, do not reveal who I am to anyone.' **_

Yugi blinked his eyes and nodded his head. It felt so wonderful to hear the rich deep voice of his owner. The elderly man was staring at him. He asked, "Is something wrong, sir?"

Solomon sighed, "Nothing at all."

Tea asked, "Yugi, why aren't you in school?"

"Did ya owner stop ya from going?" Joey asked coldly.

Yugi rubbed the back of his neck, stating, "Well I didn't sleep too well last night. So I guess he figured I would need the extra sleep."

"It's a shock to see a vampire to care for a human." Tristan stated.

"What is he like?" Tea asked as she walked to the pet.

Yugi sighed sadly, "He's hard to figure out." He remembered how it was the morning but then Atem let him go out for a while. He walked to a case, looking at a game. It could play with one player or two. It would be great to play the game with someone. He had games at the market but never had anyone to play with him.

"How did you become a pet, child?" Solomon asked as he watched those purple eyes light in wonderment with all the games around.

As he read the rules of a game, Yugi explained, "All I know is I was dropped off as a baby."

"You mean you don't know anything about your family?" Tea asked, feeling sadness for the boy.

Yugi felt the tears ready to fall but he held them back. He wasn't going to show how hurt he felt all those years. He always wanted to know why he was left there. Did his family even care for him? He turned his face toward the girl, hiding his pain behind a smile as he laughed, "Nope. Don't know anything about them."

"So who is ya owner?" Joey asked as he leaned against the wall.

Yugi frowned at the question and went to looking at the games. He looked down to see so much time has passed. He chuckled, "May I buy this game, sir?"

"You may call me grandpa. Everyone does." Solomon stated.

"Mutou-san, I don't." Tea replied with a giggle.

Yugi looked at the elderly man with a kind smile. He pointed to a game that he wanted. He felt safe with this man. The game was handed to him and he pulled out the money to pay for it.

"A gift." Solomon responded, refusing to take the money.

"But I couldn't take it. I have to pay for it." Yugi retorted. The elderly man shook his head with a kind smile on his face. He shrugged his shoulders as he felt. He went to leave but his arm was grabbed. He turned to look at the blonde teen.

"Be careful. Vampires are dangerous and they don't care for us humans." Joey said.

Yugi pulled his arm free. He knew that but for some reason he knew he was safe with Atem. He waved his hand, hoping the other teenagers would become his friends. He stepped outside and saw the limo waiting for him. One man standing at the door that was opened. He slid inside, whispering before Kaiba could say a word, "Sorry for being late."

"You explain it to Master Atem then." Kaiba responded bored as he stared at the lap top. He didn't want to be around this pet. Yugi just rubbed him the wrong way. Was it fear that Seth would leave him or was it something else? He couldn't really answer it. He wanted Seth only to see him and never be with someone else. He couldn't voice it but he doubted he had to. Seth knew him inside and outside. The creature knew his every thought. Seth could abuse the power over him but he never made a move to do so. He glanced up to see Yugi looking down on his lap to a game.

When they got back to the large mansion, Yugi walked down the hall. It was his fault why they were late but he felt the fear. This was his life, he knew that but he still wanted more. He rose his hand to knock but the deep voice told him to enter. He entered with Kaiba behind him. He spoke up before anything could be said, "I made Kaiba late. It is my fault, Master Atem."

Atem glanced up from his paper work to see his pet squirming. He turned his ruby eyes to the clock seeing they were about thirty minutes late. He set down the pen, ordering, "Kaiba leave." Seth's human left the room, shutting the door behind him. He leaned back in his chair and asked, "Did you have fun?"

Yugi didn't know what to say. Would saying anything make it worse for him? He answered softly, "I saw some students who were nice to me at this game shop. Oh, the elderly man gave me the game as a gift. I swear I tried to pay for it, but he refuse! Do I have to return it?"

"It was a gift, right?" Atem asked. Yugi nodded his head quickly and he retorted, "Why will I tell you to give it back?" The human smiled and asked for him to play. He blinked his eyes. He hasn't played games for a long while. He stood up, nodding his head. Yugi bounced forgetting his fear in seconds. It was very attractive. He sat down, reading the rules as the pet set the game up.

A few hours later, Yugi stared hard at the broad, trying to figure a way to win. He pouted and then made his move. He glanced to the side, almost jumping to see Kaiba standing there, staring at the game. He looked down, waiting for his owner to make his move. He squirmed in his seat. One move and he could win the game. It was so much fun playing. He has never played against anyone. So he couldn't tell if this was his hardest game but it sure felt like it.

Atem smirked as he made his final move, speaking, "I win." Yugi blinked his eyes down at the game and there was a pout on his face. He sensed Kaiba enter about twenty minutes ago but he made no move to acknowledge him. He turned his eyes to the other human and asked, "Yes?"

Kaiba was amazed to see how well Yugi was doing with the one known as the king of games. He blinked his eyes when he saw Atem winning. Could this creature be beaten in games? He heard the rough voice and he turned his head, stating his reasons for coming, "Dinner is ready, Master Atem."

Atem looked at the clock, chuckling, "I did not believe we were playing that long." He turned his eyes to the pet that were still looking down at the game. He could see those eyes studying the broad and replying every move in his head. He tilted his head. Could Yugi be that good in games? He called, "Yugi." The pet's head snapped up, blushing and there was a pout. It was so adorable to him. He stood up, stating, "Let us eat. Also you do have homework to finish. You will be going tomorrow."

Yugi asked in a low voice, "Can you feed from me?"

Atem forgot about his hungry. He sighed, "Not yet, Yugi. The doctor hasn't called back." He walked out of the door, heading toward the dinning room.

Kaiba looked at the human, speaking, "He cares for your safety. That comes first before his hunger." Why was he saying these words to the one who rubbed him wrong? He looked at the game broad again. He could see Yugi could have won if he did one different move. He shook his head. He will not show any more to this pet. He walked out the door, upset for trying to cheer the teen up. He sat down, feeling blue eyes on him. He asked in a hiss, "Why are you staring at me, Seth?"

Seth raised an eyebrow at his human, speaking calmly, "I do not know what has you in this mood but it better be dropped or tonight you will be in worse shape than what your punishment will be already."

Kaiba was ready to snap but his brother and Yugi entered the room. Atem was eating, ignoring the bickering between him and his owner. His brother ran to him, chatting about his day at school. No question of what made him scream last night. He gave a small smile, stating, "You think you will ask her out."

"Wait, I'm allowed!" Mokuba yelled, almost jumping out his seat.

Seth turned his head and asked, "Why wouldn't you be allowed to ask a girl out on a date? I wouldn't say no to that."

"Not you, Master Seth, but my brother letting. Come on, big brother is so protective of me!" Mokuba yelled as he flapped his arms around, nearly hitting his brother in the face.

Yugi stared at the two brothers quarreling. Did he have siblings? Did he have anyone that cared for him? He knew that some people gave up their children when they found out they had the gene in their blood. To them, it was the only way to protect their lives. He started to eat, glancing to the powerful creature next to him. He didn't understand why he felt so strongly for the vampire or why he felt so safe with him. He glanced back over at the two brothers. He could see the strong bond between them. He sighed as he continued to eat. He wanted to be able to feed his owner. At least then he could do his part in the house.

Atem set his fork down, speaking, "Kaiba, is there still some opening for test people for the games?" He has been feeling every thought from his pet. He started to feel some guilt but he pushed it away as quickly as it came. He had no time for that.

Kaiba turned his head, answering as he recalled some positions, "There should be one or two. Hard to get good people to see if the games are up to par."

Atem glanced to Yugi and replied, "Let Yugi test some games." Kaiba growled and he glared at the human. Seth snapped his head toward his pet, giving him a warning look. He asked calmly, "Is there a problem with that?"

"Of course not, Master Atem." Kaiba stated, trying to calm himself down before he got more of Atem's power. He already had to go to the creature to feed him.

"Games?" Yugi asked while bouncing his chair. He really did love games. He would love to master them all and see if he could beat himself at it.

Atem gave a smile, knowing he made the right decision. He rubbed at the spiky hair as he was leaving the room. He went to his office, pouring himself a drink. As he looked out the window, he pondered of where his pet was today. He felt the happiness from his human as he spoke to the other students. He was going to pull Yugi out of school due to the harsh treatment but decided against it. This should be getting a little interesting. He felt Kaiba in the room and he turned to face the tense human. He spoke, "I have fed from you before and this is no different." Kaiba walked over, pulling down his turtle neck. He knew he couldn't remove the collar. Only one person could and that was Seth. He pulled the teen toward him, sinking his fangs into the flesh. Kaiba gripped at his arms. He wished he could help the teen with the pain but he would not cross the line ever.

After Atem had his share, he was ordered to go to his room. Kaiba knew what was waiting for him there, but he had no choice. Neither Atem nor Seth let him work the next day after having one of his nightmares. He walked up the stairs, wondering what his owner would want. He glanced to the side to see Yugi walking into his room. He wanted to yell at the human for being here but there really wasn't a reason for it. Yugi showed no sign of really being dangerous. He shook his head and entered his room, seeing his owner leaning against the wall, looking out the window.

Seth ordered, "Shut and lock the door." As he heard the door shut and lock, he spoke, "I thought hard and long on this. You really need to know your place. Atem will not let this continue. So this is the only thing I could think of for you to behave."

Kaiba felt his entire body shake. He knew there were some ways to be under the vampire. Would Seth really do them to him?

"Strip Seto." Seth ordered as he turned to face his pet.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. I make no profit from this story.

Warnings: Angst, slavery.

Pairings: Atem/Yugi, Seth/Kaiba

Chapters: 6/?

Summary: Atem is forced to go to the auction. To everyone shock, he buys a human pet. What will this human bring to Atem and his family?

Notes: Thanks for all the lovely comments. I hope this story is good. I haven't got too many comments for this one. Any suggestions. This chapter gets a little intense. I hope you enjoy it and please tell me what you think. Comments truly make me want to write more of the story.

_The room was dark but there was laughter. He stepped forward, seeing his owner. Those ruby eyes were dull as he looked across the room. Those eyes were losing their hold over his soul. His heart was breaking apart. No, he needed them to steal his soul. He stepped forward, but someone was laughing. It sounded so cruel and evil. He raised his hands to shut it out. All that matter was to get to his owner. _

'_Yes, time for you to die. You will fall. You will lose your life and the others will join your fate.' The mad man laughed coldly. _

_He tried to run but stopped in his tracks as he saw those ruby eyes. They held betrayal in them. That look hurt his chest so much. He fell to his knees the moment, his owner fell backwards. He tried to scream but all that came out was a sob. After one tear flowed down his face, the others started to come with it. He looked at his hands to see blood. He crawled over to his owner, trying to speak. No words were coming. All that he could hear was the laughter. It was maddening. He wanted it to stop. _

Yugi jolted up, falling off his chair onto the floor. He felt tears rolling down his face. He looked around the room, sighing in relief. He was home, not in some other place. His heart raced. He glanced to the clock, knowing he should be in bed. He stood up on shaky legs. He walked out of his room, only hearing silence. He tip-toed to his owner's room. He peeked his head in to see Atem on his bed, looking asleep. He walked inside, trying to be silent. He crawled into the bed.

"Yugi, what are you doing?" Atem asked without opening his eyes. He sensed the human about a few seconds ago.

Yugi laid his head on the bare toned chest, whispering, "Can I sleep in here with you?"

He felt the body shake against him. He wrapped his arms around the smaller body, sighing, "For tonight but do not make a habit out of this, Yugi. You are old enough to be by yourself." Yugi nodded his head against him and it was making his body react, but he pushed away his desire.

In Kaiba's room, the teen looked at his owner. He didn't know what to do. Those mirror like eyes narrowed and repeated his order. He unbuttoned his shirt, showing his owner once again the scars there. The scars that make him jump lost in a nightmare hell. He slid it off his shoulders. He unbuckled his belt, pulling down his pants and boxers. He felt shivers run across his body as those deep eyes over looked every bit of his body. He didn't understand why he felt this. It wasn't the first time Seth has seen him. He knew deep inside why. He didn't know what would happen. Has he pushed Seth too far?

Seth felt the fear and he ordered, "Come here and undress me." Kaiba took a few steps toward him and that body shivered. As hands ran across his shirt, they were shaking. He grabbed the hands making them still. He asked, "Have I ever hurt you?"

Kaiba answered, "No." Seth ran his finger over his scars and he shivered. He asked, "What are you going to do to me tonight?"

Seth leaned forward, purring into the teen's ear, "To show you everything." He helped the teen undress himself. He was bare to the world as his pet. He pulled the shivering human toward his body. Kaiba growled and made a noise deep in his throat at the same time. He made Kaiba grab his cock, stating, "See how I react to you. Just you nude makes my cock jump in excitement." He pulled the pet to the bed. He laid down, pulling Kaiba over him. Those mirror like eyes blinked in confusion. He leaned up, speaking softly, "You take lead tonight. You will be taking me."

'_I know a way to show him.' _

'_What is that?' A deep cold voice spoke. _

'_Letting him take me, but of course, King, I must have your permission for it.' _

'_You have it. Just don't make a habit out of it.' The voice responded. _

Kaiba jumped away from his owner. His eyes widened and his body shook even more. He tried to run but Seth grabbed a hold of him. He shook his head, stating, "No. I know the laws. A human pet can never have the power to take their owner." He could lose Seth if it happened. He didn't know who ran the council for vampires but he knew it could lead to Seth's death. He closed his eyes shut, trying to push away the emotions.

"Not if the vampire gains approval from the King, himself." Seth whispered, calmly. He ran his fingers over the toned arms.

Kaiba asked, "Are you telling the truth?" Arms tightened around him, making him gasp. Power circled them both and he felt his heart beat harder. He was spanned around, staring into red slash blue eyes.

"Have I lied to you before?" Seth growled, baring his fangs. The human shook his head. He calmed down his power. He pulled the teen against his body, stating, "I give myself up to you."

"Have you ever had…"

"Yes, I have been taken before." Seth answered, reading the thoughts in his pet's head. Kaiba glared and pulled away. He sighed, "Long before you. Do you really think I would let some low class vampire take me?"

"Who?" Kaiba asked, but knew the answer. There was only one stronger than Seth. His owner walked to him, giving him a look that he already had the answer. Lips sealed his quickly before more questions came out. He groaned into the kiss as he felt the power turned into pleasure across his body. He was going to take Seth, a creature who never bowed down to anyone. He heard a few stories of Seth's past with Atem. Seth respected Atem but when Atem pushed, Seth would push right back. The kiss broke as Seth lay on the bed. He stared into those eyes, seeing them glowing. What should he do? He was always begging for mercy. Also this was confusing him. What was this meant to show him? Why couldn't he understand his owner? Why was he always left in the dark about Seth and everything else? When Seth had to stand before the council, he was left home with Mokuba. Hands ran up his legs, squeezing him in the right places to make his mind stop working.

Seth purred, "Stop thinking and show me your skills. I have trained you. Our bodies react the same. Seto, show me pleasure beyond my dreams." Kaiba's eyes turned glossy with his words and he felt the other enjoying his words. Lips touched his softly. A wet muscle licked at them, making him open his mouth. The pet got daring as he dratted his tongue inside. Fingers wrapped into his hair and Kaiba took full control. _Seto, know you are the only one for me. Know if I could mate you, I would, but it would end sadly. I'm sorry, but I must stand by his side until the very end. I cannot lose my life any sooner than that. You are human and can lose your life long before me. _Words that should be said. Words that should be shown through their minds. He won't share them. Kaiba wasn't ready to hear the reason. Was it to prevent the hurt in the human or was it fear keeping those words being said?

Kaiba broke the kiss, staring at Seth. He felt something but it disappeared before he could truly understand. He shook his head and started to slowly kiss at the neck. He enjoyed those teasing touches there. He heard a strong groan. Why was Seth doing this? He didn't understand. He moved his lips down to the chest. His eyes looking up to those mirror like ones train on him. He went back to the toned body, ignoring the stare.

In Atem's room, Yugi glanced around the room while sitting up. He felt arms wrap around him, pulling him back. He whispered, "What was that?"

"Seth handling Kaiba." Atem mumbled in a tired voice. His pet squirmed, trying to get off the bed. He kept his arms tight, ordering, "Back to bed, Yugi. Kaiba is fine."

"But he could get hurt." Yugi muttered. He didn't want that. Kaiba didn't do anything wrong.

Atem rolled his eyes, stating, "They are having sex, Yugi. When Seth is pleased, his powers come out. It sure makes Kaiba crazy. Get some sleep while you can. I'm sure in a little while, Kaiba will be yelling in pleasure."

Yugi felt his face heat up by those words but still he asked, "Sex?"

Atem chuckled, "Yes, Yugi. They are together more than owner and pet. Now off to sleep while we can. Kaiba can get loud." He pulled the warm body near him, feeling Yugi squirm a little in the bed. He closed his eyes once again.

Yugi mumbled, "I can't sleep."

Atem sighed to the large room. He ran his finger over the forehead, noting those eyes were staring at him. He asked, "Do you trust me?"

Yugi whispered, knowing the word was the truth, "Yes." He didn't know why. He should fear this creature but he felt safe with him. He felt power around him, making it feel so warm like a warm blanket wrap around him. He closed his eyes, feeling like nothing could get him. He felt sleep taken over him, ensuring his safety.

As he heard the heavy breathing, Atem stared down at the human. He wanted to know the secrets that lied within. He shook his head. It would be a long night and no doubt he would be hearing Kaiba's voice. He has tried a few times to shut out his hearing but even the softest sounds, he would hear. He raised his hand, looking at it. He was created so long ago. He was weakened at the time by the one he trusted the most. The sin that he forgave shortly after it happened, but the person never forgave himself.

In Kaiba's room, the teen ran his fingers across the skin, hearing small noises. Never loud like his. He pinched at the nipples, watching as the god-like body arch up to him. He groaned, trying to hold it in when Seth's cock rubbed against his. He still didn't know what to do or what this meant. He moaned again when hands toyed with his thighs. He glanced down to see Seth raising an eyebrow at him. He leaned down, thrusting his hips as he sealed those lips. This was heaven and hell at once. He wanted to be inside but he knew he had to prepare Seth. He was too hot to think. He pulled away and grabbed the lube. He was panting. Seth was staring at him. There were those rare looks directed at him. What was his owner trying to teach him? There was always a lesson. He went to lube his fingers, but Seth stopped him, lubing his cock which made him snap his head back, groaning loudly.

"Those sounds are like purring to me." Seth remarked. Kaiba looked down with narrowed eyes. He chuckled softly. He pulled the teen toward him again but Kaiba stopped. He could see his pet was thinking differently on sex. He piped up, "Vampires are not like humans. To be honest, you didn't even need the lube."

Kaiba stared. He felt legs wrap around his waist. It was really going to happen. He let his owner wash over his mind. He took a deep breath and he slowly entered the tight walls. It was a whole different experience. Deep inside, he knew this would only happen once. He fell on top of the creature, trying to breathe right. Seth ordered him to take him. He slowly pulled out, going back inside as slowly.

Seth growled, "Harder, Seto. I will not break. I am not a human." _Not anymore. _Kaiba got the idea as he slammed inside of him. His power was flaring to the max. He grabbed brown locks, kissing the human.

Kaiba kept the pace hard and rough. It was driving him insane. Still, he didn't like it as much as the other way. He broke the kiss, yelling, "Seth! Ahh! Oh god!" He kept slamming inside, wanting to find some kind of relief.

Seth purred as his hands touched his pet, "Yes, like that. Touch me, Seto." Kaiba grabbed his cock and he moved his hips in time with the hard thrusts. Kaiba was trying to come so badly. He could see it in those eyes as well as in that brilliant mind. He pulled the other closer. He felt his dam break and he came with a choke whisper, "Seto." Kaiba continued to pound into him. He felt the lube and smeared some on his fingers. He directed it and thrust two inside the teen. Kaiba's body arched and finally the pet came with a loud shout of his name. The human collapsed next to him. He leaned up, watching the sweaty chest rise and fall. He stated, "I have never thought another human to have me in this way. I might tease with Yugi but it would never happen. I have no desire for him and never will. This is your place."

Kaiba heard every word. That was the lesson. He was meant to see that Seth was never going to replace him. He watched as Seth got up. He grabbed the arm weakly, muttering, "Stay."

Seth grabbed the rag and washed down his pet's body and then cleaned himself up. He lay beside the teen, pulling the blanket up. He wrapped his arm around the human, remarking, "You never want me to stay."

"Shut up or I'm kicking you out." Kaiba snapped.

"Seto, that mouth will get you in far more trouble than you would like." Seth whispered and continued, "I am not in the mood tonight for your mouth." He leaned closer toward the teen and asked, "Care to try me tonight?"

Kaiba opened his mouth and shut it as quickly. He shook his head and felt the stronger body stilling. He closed his eyes, feeling safe. He wasn't going to be replaced but that still didn't make him trust the other human. He sighed and knew his mouth needed to be shut from now on. This was also about showing him his mouth was going to get him into trouble. He has already felt Atem's power and knew if that creature truly wanted to punish him, he could make it very painful. He moved an inch but arms drew back to the strong body.

Across the town, one man looked down at the bodies. He hissed, "Fools to protect their owner. They are tainted."

A woman looked up, seeing her family gone as she whispered, "He was good to us. He didn't abuse us. He gave us a life when no one else wanted us."

The man stepped over a body, glaring down at the bloody woman as he hissed, "Creatures should die. Soon enough it will happen. He should have told me what I wanted to hear." He drew his sword, speaking, "You can be spared if you tell me what market."

The woman looked into raging brown eyes. She slowly stood up, stating, "Death." The man drove his sword into her. She fell to her knees, holding the sword. She whispered, "End this madness, King."

The man pulled his sword away and walked out of the house. He looked at another hunter who was shaking. He ordered, "Burn the house down to the ground."

"Kazuki, this isn't what…"

"Do you wish to die as well? Do you side with those damn creatures?" Kazuki glared as he asked coldly. The hunter ran to the house. He laughed as the building started to burn. He spoke, "I will find him."


End file.
